


Unfinished works

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/F, Gen, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, most likely, peridot pines a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: This is a collection of unfinished works that I'll probably never finish but deserve to see the light of day.





	Unfinished works

**Author's Note:**

> The Crystal gems are visited by some of the Famethyst, and Peridot finds herself put in second place when a red gem shows strong friendship with Amethyst. Takes place before “Room for Ruby”.
> 
> Hi guys! This is something I started writing after the episodes with the Famethyst came out. I forgot about it until I went through my Amedotbombs word doc (for some reason it was in there) for the latest Amedot week. It's unfinished, old, and dialogue feels clunky in some parts, but it's a fair chunk of writing that was just sitting away with good entertainment potential, so I thought 'stuff it, up it goes'. If you guys really like it, I might rewrite it and finish it if I feel like it *shrugs*  
> Enjoy!!

Seeing another crimson ruby ship burning through the atmosphere of course put the Crystal gems on edge. Anxiety could be seen in their drawn weapons and raised robots, prepared for another skirmish with Homeworld, which seemed to be happening much too consistently for their liking lately. The after effects of each encounter were getting harder to deal with emotionally, and fear of the unknown extent of Homeworld’s abilities blanketed their minds constantly, reminding them of their own ancientness. Were they going to be able to outsmart the approaching enemies this time? Were members of their team going to be hurt, cracked, or even shattered? Would they suffer a fate worse than death at the hands of Yellow Diamond? The outcome of each risk always featured an unpredictable edge, leaving a doubtful sinking feeling to brew in each member.

So when the futuristic red hatch opened to reveal some familiar faces from the Zoo, you could imagine the agitation and dread evaporating like their gem weapons as they greeted their visitors.

The friendly quartzes explained that they had sent a message to earth in advance to inform them of their arrival, but obviously it hadn’t been picked up by any devices. A later check of the Crystal gems’ ‘borrowed’ ruby craft found that a message had indeed been received, just that no one had been around to see it. All was forgiven and the Zoo gems were welcomed back to the planet they were made on.

“So, what brings you to visit?” Pearl asked the question on everybody’s minds. Her fingers wrung nervously, hidden behind her back as she spoke. There would have to be a fairly serious Homeworld-related reason for the space gems to steal a ship and come out all this way.

“Actually,” answered 8XJ “Holly Blue permitted us to take it here.” She gazed upon Pearl with those beautiful purple eyes and grinned.

Skinny slunk up from behind the amethyst and hung from her strong bicep. “Yes, she’s been quite - you could say – ‘agreeable’ to our activities since you last visited.” She smirked, peering at her fingernails.

“We came to say hi!” shouted Carnelian as she sprang into the conversation, landing next to Amethyst. The purple gem was hugged tight by the slightly taller gem. “8XM! Still shorter!” she remarked, to which Amethyst responded with a giggle and a playful squeeze. The off-colour beta peered over Amethyst’s shoulder, waving to a confused Peridot and Lapis while Pearl and the other quartzes talked. “Hiya!”

The two waved back awkwardly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peridot really felt the size difference between her and the quartzes now that they were surrounding her. She’d seen the size of Jasper from her smaller vantage point, but that was mostly from a distance as her companions provided a distraction while she prepared an attack. This was incredibly different. She was up to the thigh of most of the gems present, who towered and looked down at her with smirks and looks of adoration. Which was another thing:

She was an absolute favourite with the Famethyst.

She’d counted 7.5 times that she’d been picked up and/or cuddled in a crushing grip, pinned to massive chests by muscly arms (the .5 being the one time she was accidently dropped). She had even been passed around like a young child or pet cat, getting her angled hair prodded and becoming the subject of a tug-of-war game at one point. Two shoulder gem amethysts had fought over whose turn it was to hold her – a schedule she never agreed to – and she found herself snatched and tugged at from two dangerously strong opposing sides. Luckily, Lapis had heard her distressed shrieks from where she had holed herself up inside the barn and came out and threatened the quartzes. 

“Hands off my tiny roommate.” She muttered, a giant hand shape emerging from the smaller than average lake. A startled jasper floated amongst the controlled water, having been swimming in there beforehand. Peridot was promptly back on the ground in no time.   

There was also another incident where Amethyst had to come to her rescue. An amethyst with her gem placement on her cheek and very prominent, menacingly sharp teeth had hauled her into the air by the shoulder strap of her uniform.

“So you’re one of Yellow’s?” she had asked, a rasp deeper than Amethyst’s in her voice as she examined Peridot’s face. She’d seen the diamonds on her knees and chest.

Peridot folded her arms and dangled. “Was.” She replied frustratedly.

“What’re you doin’ all the way out here?”

“I saved this planet.” She replied, blowing a stray tuft from her face.

“Wow, a real rebel.” The big quartz chuckled, a short ‘huhuh’. She looked upon Peridot with eyes that weren’t meant to be scary. “I really forgot how tiny your type is. You’d be taller than 8XM, yeah?”

“Actually, we’re the same height.” Peridot had to smile at that. “Just don’t count my hair.”

“Aww, that’s cute.” She snickered, revealing glinting, meshing teeth. They were similar gnashers to her own, just bigger and stronger.

“It’s not cute.” She flushed a slightly darker shade of green. “Also,” she puffed up a bit, limbs stiffening in irritancy “you don’t have to pick me up to start a conversation with me.”

“I know that you feel left out now that us tall gems have swarmed the place, so I took it upon myself to even it out for you.”

Before Peridot could screech about how wrong she was, a shorter and brighter purple gem came over to them. The ripped white top was a sign that the universe loved her.

“Ah, Sharky, dude. Don’t manhandle her.” Amethyst put her hands up in a diplomatic gesture. “She’s not a fan of bein’ picked up like I am.”

“Oh.” ‘Sharky’ lowered Peridot safely. “Heh, sorry Perid-uh, what was your facet number again?”

“It’s just Peridot.” She smirked once her feet touched the ground. “No numbers here, just the Great and Lovable. And the Great and Lovable forgives you.” She put her hands on her hips proudly as she knew any other peridot wouldn’t respond like that.

“But don’t do it again.” 

There was one gem who didn’t pick her up and that was a carnelian. Carnelian, as she was called, tended to pick Amethyst up instead. Her-The Crystal gem’s Amethyst. Yes. The two seemed to know each other very well, playing and running around and wrestling like they’d emerged from the same Kindergarten; which Peridot knew they hadn’t (Certified Kindergartener and all; and also Amethyst had a _much_ better emergence than Carnelian, even if it was later, she had to add).

She hadn’t had much chance to talk with the lavender gem of her affections in the day, being preoccupied instead with rowdy lavender gems who seemed to want _her_ affections, platonically of course (maybe? She wasn’t sure; quartzes were generally affectionate beings). She had been helping Pearl and Steven introduce the Zoo gems to earth things, like humans in their natural habitat, fauna and flora, and Steven’s stupid food cartoon. Pearl tried not to drift into big gem paradise, and Steven had a ball giving them loving nicknames. As she taught, Peridot had counted 9 famethyst gems, which consisted of 6 amethysts, 2 jaspers and that little sard - Carnelian.

It seemed Amethyst was giving her special lessons about earth throughout the day that were quite hands-on compared to the speeches the Crystal gems gave, like digging holes, chasing ‘butter’ flies and eating flora. Carnelian watched and copied everything the quartz did, but Amethyst hurriedly stopped her when she went to eat flowers. She pointed to her stomach and smiled, and Carnelian flashed light red to alter her form to now accommodate their digestion. Well, that’s what Peridot proposed from their gestures from afar. She was tuning out Pearl’s lecture on corrupted gems, sitting with the rather attentive quartzes and being inattentive herself.

An elbow nearly toppled her over when she sighed loudly, and she found when she recovered that it belonged to Sharky from before. The amethyst flashed a scary white grin that was meant to be a knowing one, and Peridot scowled and attempted to refocus on the ‘class’.

After talking with the rather handsome amethyst by the facet number of 8XJ, Peridot organized with Garnet, Pearl and Steven the schedule for the rest of the day and the following morning that they would operate on. The word ‘schedule’ was being used loosely, as what they were really doing was just organizing changeable activities for the kindergarten gems to learn about the planet they had missed out so much time on. It was like school, Steven had said.

“They only have ‘till tomorrow to visit before they have to leave, so why not prepare fun ways to learn about the experience of earth? A comprehensive, compacted crash course!”

The schedule was announced to the famethyst, who had nothing else to do but agree. The last planned event of the day was something Peridot looked forward to, which was sitting around a bonfire and sharing stories. Maybe she could recount how she and Steven saved the earth and amaze their visitors! Hopefully she could sit peacefully next to Amethyst and the gem would let her feed her cooked marshmallows, the gooiness making her speech hilariously garbled. Maybe Amethyst would let them hold hands again - that had been happening a lot lately. Maybe Peridot could lean into Amethyst’s soft hair and they could watch the fire together.

As it got later in the day, most quartzes were out discovering the labour that went into bonfire building, exploring the farmlands and foraging for firewood. This was led by Garnet, who informed them to only take dead leaves and branches. She’d said this because a future had warned her that many snapped and broken trees were to come about because of a lack of an explanation and the following misinterpretation.

Peridot discovered that a famethyst gem had not gone to search for firewood, and had an accomplice; the two turning out to be – not surprisingly - Carnelian and Amethyst. She overheard them outside when she and Steven were trying to rest on a spare mattress in the quiet barn, taking the small timeframe opportunity to have a break from their hectic day while their visitors were out. Amethyst’s voice was very recognizable, and she was learning to pick Carnelian’s more excitable tone (excitable was maybe the wrong word to use, but she definitely wasn’t monotone – that was a start to describing her).

She went to investigate, leaving Steven to nod back off with a pat to his brown curls. Exiting the barn through the main entrance, she rounded the corner to find them hanging out. They were chanting something and pumping their fists, their rasps overlapping and mingling. “Shor-ty Squad! Shor-ty Squad!”

Peridot raced over to them and grabbed Amethyst in something like a headlock, nearly bowling the both of them over with her momentum. “Emergency Shorty Squad meeting,” she briefly announced whilst Amethyst flailed in her grip. “When did we vote on Carnelian joining the Shorty Squad?” she inquired. ‘That’s our thing.’ was added on quietly.

“Hahah, Periiiii!” Amethyst snorted at her genuineness. Peridot did not see any to reason to laugh at the question.

Strong hands thumped on each of their backs. “I heard there was a meeting?” Carnelian looked over their shoulders as they turned their heads up to her. It was here Peridot noticed her very bright orange eyes and toothy grin to their sharp extents. Amethyst snickered and Peridot let her go, both of them standing upright again. Peridot noticed the tip of her hair might be just rivalling Carnelian’s height; she was only a tiny bit taller than her and Amethyst.

“Yep. Peridot was just confused about _our_ Shorty Squad.” Amethyst said, elbowing Carnelian. The red sard rested her own elbow on Amethyst’s exposed shoulder.

“Ah right, the Famethyst Shorty Squad” Carnelian nodded knowingly, hiding her vibrant eyes under crimson eyelids and white teeth behind arced lips.

“The Famethyst Shorty Squad?” Peridot repeated with obvious scrutiny, eyes narrowing behind her lime visor.

“Yeah, me an’ Carn are the two gems who make up the Famethyst Shorty Squad. We’re the two shortest gems outta the earth bunch.” Amethyst explained.

“Well, what about me? My stature is small too.”

The two fast friends giggled in response. “It’s all in the name, dude!” Amethyst snickered.

“To be part of the FSS, you gotta first be part of the Famethyst. And you’re not an earth quartz.” Carnelian pointed out, eyeing Peridot up and down. “But that’s okay – you’re a perky little peridot. Smart and feisty too. Also helps that you’re cute. Consider yourself an honorary member.” She winked.

Peridot made an embarrassed sound and Amethyst’s jaw dropped at Carnelian. “Dude! Quit it!” she complained, attempting to ruffle up her maroon mane and shove her bulky shoulder. The slightly bigger gem cackled and lifted the purple quartz over her shoulder.

“Excuse us before she embarrasses herself.” Carnelian pardoned, trotting off with the Amethyst who laughed, their similar manes jostling with each step.

Peridot scowled. Of course Carnelian had the nerve to be flirty _and then run off with Amethyst again._ What a charismatic annoyance. They were off to a very bad start.

\-----------

“That little carnelian really seems to like Amethyst.” Lapis noted, resting her cheek in her palm as she absently watched the two talk vibrantly on the log to the right of her. Visibility was low, but Peridot could see faint interest in her eyes.

“Yes, I noticed.” she huffed, her visor reflecting the vivid bonfire situated in front of them.

“Carnelian adores 8XM.” Rumbled 8XJ, the vibrations of her voice travelling through Peridot’s back and legs as she sat on the big quartz’s lap. “She really missed her after she took Holly for a whirl and had to leave. Well, we all did. Us amethysts are super social and don’t feel the same when one of us are missing. You must get what I mean. I can tell the Crystal gems are a close-knit group. Even though we had never got the chance to see her first form, we knew 8XM was one of us. Anyway, with Carnelian, I think she’s just happy she isn’t the shortest anymore.” Her single neat ringlet of hair jostled with a short chuckle she gave.

“What reputable reason to make a friend.” Peridot muttered under her breath. “Height isn’t a topic of dispute that Amethyst has with herself, not at all...”

8XJ peered down. “What was that, Peridot? You’re hunched and talking into your hand. It’s making it hard to hear you, ‘specially with this rowdy bunch.” She gestured with a wide hand to the collection of quartzes and Crystal gems seated around the glowing, crackling bonfire.

“Nothing of relevance.” Peridot dismissed, attempting to put the issue away by changing her body language and looking away from the source. “Have you spotted Homeworld’s galaxy yet?”

The lovely quartz looked up, furrowing her thick brows in a squint to spot the specific formation. “Nope.” She concluded. “Hmm, oh wait, yes! Right there!” her hand shot right up, jostling her lap and Peridot in her haste. “Whoops, sorry about that.”

Peridot watched her apologetic body language. It was just like Amethyst’s, with reassuring hands hovering at her waist and a smile to make sure everything was okay. Of course, different gem and different scenario, but her unconscious actions reminded her of Amethyst _so_ much.

She looked back over to Amethyst’s log, her chin sinking into her hand again. She found that there were now three quartzes with the addition of Steven. He and Carnelian appeared to be talking. They burst out laughing, and Peridot knew she’d lost another ally in her one-sided war against that charismatic chatterbox.

“This is a nice place you got, Peridot.” Came the vibrations again, and Peridot knew 8XJ was speaking. Her body perked at that.

“O-Oh, thankyou!” she squeaked, a little flattered. She really valued 8XJ’s opinion, and hearing it took her mind off her situation. She turned around and faced her, grinning a little stupidly. “I-It’s nothing, really. Okay, that’s a lie, this is our biggest and proudest achievement, and it’s still a WIP!!”

8XJ’s eyebrows raised and she smirked a little at the smaller gem’s infectious enthusiasm. “A WIP?”

“A work in progress.” Peridot and Lapis answered at the same time.

“So that means it’s not finished yet?”

“It will probably never be finished. Lapis and I will keep adding to it forever.”

“That’s really committed Peridot.” 8XJ moved a large hand and pat Peridot’s hair, making her smile. “You can keep changing it and tweaking it as you change too. I’d love something like that at the zoo. We aren’t permitted to alter our cubbies, but I’m sure Holly won’t mind if we bring a few souvenirs home, eh?”

“Yes, something from _home_.” Affirmed Peridot. “I’ll find you something before you leave, I promise.”  

“Thanks.” 8XJ looked genuinely humbled. They watched the fire peacefully. “Oh hey, do you know everyone’s names yet?” She was sort of asking Lapis too, but the question was mostly directed at Peridot.

“Um, no.” Peridot didn’t want to sound rude, but it was the truth.

“Well, I’m sure you already know Carnelian, judging by the amount of times you’ve glanced over to her. Over past Pearl there is Chip. You can’t miss her ‘cause she’s really red. Her name comes from the gap in her teeth. Next to her is Pastel; those two are close friends since they’re often stationed together. That really slender gem is Skinny. What a jasper – what she lacks in muscle she makes up for in sass! I think you know Sharky, heheh. And over on the opposite log from us is-“

“Aww, 8XJ, you got a little friend!”

8XJ and Peridot darted their heads in front of them to see Carnelian standing in the view of the bonfire, with Amethyst in tow. “We’ve come to take her off your hands for a while if that’s okay.”

“Come sit with us, Pear.” Amethyst invited, slipping her hand over Peridot’s resting one and taking it. For the first time in the whole day, Amethyst was focused on her. It caught poor Peridot off-guard, and she felt a blush crawl up her neck. Amethyst’s hand made her unable to stop a shy smile from showing.

“Um...”

“You can still meet everyone later.” Said 8XJ.

“Y-Yes, thankyou 8XJ.”

8XJ helped Peridot get down to join her friend, who led her back to where she and Carnelian were seated. Peridot glanced at Lapis, who watched her with a knowing smirk behind her hand. Amethyst had to tug Peridot’s hand to bring her attention back and sit. Peridot appreciated that Amethyst was a divider between her and Carnelian, although she thought it would be even better if it were just her and Amethyst.

“Welcome to _our_ log, the perfect size for the three of us shorties.” Carnelian ceremoniously greeted, smiling at Peridot and unintentionally irritating the green gem.

Peridot leaned on Amethyst, tightening her grip on Amethyst’s hand when the other casually went to release it. “Is this okay?” she murmured into the chub of a purple shoulder. Usually Peridot wouldn’t be confident enough to initiate this, but she wanted to assert where she stood with Amethyst (her closest friend and conceivably the most adequate romantic partner for her, of course).

Amethyst’s nose dusted darker lavender and she sat up a little straighter from the closeness. “Y-Yeah.”

Carnelian looked amused, her hands on her hips. “Ahah, Amethyst, what’s wrong with your face? You look shy all of a sudden.”

“N-Nothing’s wrong dude, what are you talkin’ about?”

Carnelian’s grin said that she knew something, exuding an air of confidence. She leaned her head back cockily, her vibrant eyes nearly sparkling. “Is it because _Peridot_ is-ow!“ she jolted with a yelp. Peridot followed her eyes down to their feet and noticed Amethyst’s boot shoved into Carnelian’s.

“I said I’m fine.” Amethyst growled.

“Okay then.” Carnelian chuckled, holding her hands in a sign of surrender. She thwumped her palms down onto her thighs. “Well, now that Peridot’s here, we can talk for real.”

“For real?” Peridot questioned. “About what?”

“Gem stuff. Like weapons and forms and fusions. I wanna know more about fusion between different kinds of gems. It’s not permitted at the zoo so I’m really curious, y’know? Surely you two’ve fused before. I think you’re tryna fuse now, ha, with how close you are.”

Peridot pulled herself away from Amethyst and let go of her hand, somehow feeling a little bit ashamed and embarrassed. She was reluctant to admit they hadn’t yet fused. “We…we haven’t…”

“Really?!” Carnelian burst. “That’s a shocker.” She looked in disbelief, like she was waiting for a reason as to why or follow-up information.

“I’ve fused with different gems before.” Amethyst spoke up, altering the topic. “It’s usually a pretty good feeling and you can feel how strong your bond is with someone, not to mention the kickbutt new arsenal of combined powers you’ve got. Plus you become part of a new look since the fusions are completely new.”

Carnelian looked intrigued. “We’d be a weird fusion.” She said, eyeing Amethyst. “What does red and purple make? I mean, red and blue put together makes-“

“Garnet.” Peridot answered, interrupting.

Amethyst cackled with infectious laughter at the unexpected answer, making Peridot snicker too. “Hahahaha! Where’s the lie though?”

Carnelian did not join in, instead looking perplexed. Once her laughing died down, Amethyst explained. “Ruby and Sapphire make up Garnet. Red and blue.”

“That’s the good stuff you expect from a quick-thinking peridot.” Carnelian acknowledged, turning her attention to the mentioned green gem and resting her chin in her hand. “I’ve been meaning to ask: what’s with the yellow diamonds on your uniform? I thought the Crystal gems wear stars.”

Peridot felt put on guard, and long explanations were her only defence in this social situation. “Well, you see, while my allegiance is _one-hundred percent_ with the Crystal gems, I have not yet had the chance to have my form damaged enough to release it and then _re_ form with the correct insignia of my team on my body, which, as mentioned, is a star. In the meantime however, I have been experimenting with human appearance modifiers, which under an umbrella term is called ‘fashion’. Instead of changing my actual uniform, I can put ‘clothes’ over the top of it, thus changing my appearance.”

“Why don’t you just shapeshift?” Carnelian pointed out.

Peridot froze. “Er, well, um, that’s because…uh-“

“Peri doesn’t hafta shapeshift if she doesn’t wanna.” Amethyst interjected cooly. “She doesn’t need stars on her uniform to say she’s a Crystal gem. She shows which side she’s on through what she says and what she does, don’tcha Peri?” she slapped Peridot on the back, who gave a slight ‘oof!’

Peridot felt jittery at Amethyst’s words, her ego pumped up. “Um, yes, precisely.” She sat up straight, pointing to the stars. Her other hand became a fist as her confidence returned. “I-I’m a Crystal gem, Homeworld, and there’s nothing you can do about it!!”

The three of them laughed, and it was a bit of a tension breaker. Amethyst nudged Peridot’s shoulder with her own adoringly.

Carnelian observed lazily, her bright eyes glancing between them considerfully. “Y’know, you two make an odd pair.” She commented. “You’re not similar apart from being short, and you’re crazy different gems. Peridots are all ‘technology!’-” she waved her hands “and amethysts guard stuff. It makes me wonder how you get along so well. Why’re you such good _friieends, hmmm_?” She ribbed, side-eyeing Amethyst in a subtle tease. Nobody missed her frown.

“I dunno, Peridot’s funny I guess.” Amethyst shrugged, not adding anything else on. Her thick arms crossed over her chest.

“Amethyst is…funny too. She taught me how to make jokes.” Peridot looked at Amethyst, not sure what to say. Staring at those round cheeks and that framing, fluffy hair and those deep eyes and that little button nose, especially with the pout she was doing… How could she put into words what she felt?

“Are you sure that’s all to it? I mean, Amethyst is pretty funny, and the way you say things is sorta hilarious, but I think there’s a lotta _caring_.” There was a warning huff from Amethyst and Carnelian changed her conversation angle. “I mean, how d’you guys avoid fighting? I woulda thought that since you guys are so different, it’d be easy to get into fights.”

“Oh, we’ve fought, trust me.” Amethyst’s chuckle was like a snort at the subject. “But it’s been because of miscommunications we’ve had with each other, not anything really outright nasty.”

Peridot felt irked by Carnelian’s probing. “And of course we care about each other! That’s what friends do!”

Carnelian smugly grinned, leaning on her palm. Her eyes searched Peridot’s coolly. “Is that what you are, though?”

Peridot scowled, her nose twitching. She could feel her blush and she wanted the incriminating evidence gone.

Before Amethyst could snarl, the sweet pluck of strings rang out. Everyone turned their heads to spot Steven standing on the log next to a confused jasper and the two shoulder gem amethysts, his ukulele in hand and a stance like a dramatic performer’s.

“Are you ready to dance?” Steven called to his audience, who looked confused but held eager grins. Pearl appeared beside him with a tambourine and began tapping it, setting an experimental beat.

Peridot whipped her head to Amethyst. “Amethyst, were you supposed to play?” Alarm was evident in her voice.

“I dunno. I didn’t go to the meetings.” She answered, shrugging. “Pearl’s doin’ pretty okay with that tambourine though, so I’m happy to let her man percussion.”

Peridot facepalmed.

“Hey, what’s Garnet doing?” Carnelian said, bringing their attention to the fusion offering her gem-ed hand to Sharky. The bulky gem didn’t seem to know what to do with it, until the custom must’ve been explained to her by her friends beside her and she took it. Standing until she was a head above Garnet at her full height, the two moved into the open before dancing recklessly to the calm ukulele-tambourine mix. Skinny laughed until she nearly ruined her cool reputation by falling backwards. Chip and Pastel followed with their own dancing, wild manes flicking with minds of their own. Lapis moved over to Steven and Pearl’s performance log to avoid being asked entirely.

The music and Carnelian’s sharp chuckles filtered out and went mute to Peridot. She was too involved with the idea of asking Amethyst to dance. She wasn’t particularly good at any type of dancing herself, but she wanted Amethyst to laugh and she wanted to be the cause of those full-body, infectious snorts and giggles. She wanted to entertain her and be closed to her and be only focused on _her._ Peridot held onto that idea, steeling herself.

She stood quickly, shooting up like a bullet before standing in front of Amethyst. The purple gem looked a little surprised before Peridot made her intentions clear with a short bow and a confident smile, holding out her hand to take.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

“Hehe, let’s go, nerd.” Amethyst looked pleased to be asked, her wide hand reaching to accept Peridot’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write jealousy and flirting and carnelian help
> 
> What happens next is that Carnelian swoops in and takes Amethyst as her dance partner under the guise of 'wanting to learn to dance' in order to make Peridot jealous. Carn is actually trying to bring them together in her own sneaky way since she know about their mutual attraction, but feelings rise up and Peridot feels pressured to show Amethyst how she feels to get Carnelian to 'back off'. Peridot attempts to kiss Amethyst, but neither of them are ready for it and Amethyst flees. Peridot feels awful and I make you feel awful too.
> 
> i have tons of unfinished stories help


End file.
